Optical fibers can transmit large volumes of digital data and voice signals over relatively long distances, with little or no signal loss. For this reason, optical fibers are widely used in the telecommunications field. As the use of optical fibers has increased, new systems have been developed for managing and organizing the larger numbers of optical fibers.
For example, typical optical fiber management systems include cable management structures for storing the fibers or connecting the fibers to one or more other fibers and/or fiber optic devices, such as attenuators, connectors, switches, multiplexers, splitters/combiners, or splices. Such fiber management systems are often mounted to a wall, a utility pole, or any other suitable mounting structure, including the ground. However, in such systems, it is often difficult to access the optical connectors, splices, etc., to connect or disconnect the optical fibers. Accordingly, there is a need for a fiber management apparatus that provides easy, unimpeded access to the optical fibers in the apparatus.
In addition, with the increasing use of optical fiber for digital communications (e.g. video, music, photography, gaming, etc.) there is an ongoing need for additional optical fiber capacity to meet these needs. However, the cost to install additional optical fiber can be prohibitably expensive. Moreover, there maybe little or no space on walls, utility poles or on the ground to install these additional optical fiber systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a fiber management system that is cost effective to install and that takes up a minimal amount of additional space.
Finally, with the broad adoption of optical fiber and consumers dependence on digital communications to conduct business, communicate with friends and family members, receive digital content, etc. today's optical fiber communication systems must be robust and reliable. Since a single optical fiber is approximately the size of a human hair it is relatively easily to damage or break a fiber. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of replacing individual optical fibers quickly and easily.